Challenge: Wherever Dragon's Fly, Destruction Follow's
by Confused Identity
Summary: A crossover Story Challenge for any that are willing to accept it, the details pertaining to the challenge are contained with in, below my butchered attempt at making a prologue for the challenge. Yes there is a lot of dragon related stuff in this.


_**Challenge: Wherever Dragon's Fly, Destruction Follow's.**_

 **Hello to all that have somehow stumble upon my challenge, first I would like to say that this challenge is placed in the story sections of the related worlds were the characters I have selected originate from and yes I said worlds as this is a crossover challenge even thought this will be posted in the non-crossover areas as to maximise exposure to this challenge.**

 **Second that bellow this author note is as my attempt at a prologue, which is meant to display my writing skill, which is limited and why I'm not writing this myself, yes you have my permission to rewrite this to be better if you wish to include it in the story you write. Finally below the story section is the actual story requirements both the optional and non-optional ones for the challenge, I hope you enjoy. One last thing if you would like to accept this challenge please send me a privet message so I can follow you and the story as it progress.**

 _ **The Prologue**_

The Roar, a beast like shout that echo across the heavens, wherever a roar is heard it is known with in the hearts of man that a monster or beast is close and there is no greater beasts than the Dragons.

Dragons, The scaled lords, the beastly masters of the elements, creatures no normal man can stand up to, they are the ultimate predators, fast, strong, tough, and intelligent with powers beyond comprehension. These monsters thankfully only exist in the most fantastical of worlds but that doesn't make them any less terrifying or intriguing.

While for us, dragons are but interesting creatures of fantasy, for some in the vast web of worlds they are all too real. A monster so dangerous that the heavens themselves fear them, but then, you forget of man, a creature unlike any other, with intelligence that rivals or outperforms any creature in reality, a creature that in the right scenario can be far more terrifying and dangerous than any dragon could hope to be, a creature that like the dragons has made the heavens buckle under there might.

So let me ask you a question, a simple question, what would happen if dragons and man where combined or if they cooperated with each other. Answer: something incredible.

Something incredible, if very rare, as it is very hard to get the two races to work together and forget about combing them doing it the natural way because for the most case it's flat out impossible. Even scientifically and magically it can be a pain to do so, but the times that they do unite or combine in some way or another, the results are quite frankly amazing.

There are very few in the vest web of worlds that meet the requirement or have the needed characteristics to be what I'm describing, but because of the eternal shattering and splintering of time and space, these unique individuals have almost limitless potential and have many unexpected potential futures ahead of them, for instance the one's I bring to your attention now,

The Frozen Death God, the Queen, the Solar Huntress, the Dragon Raised and the Human Souled.

Five unique beings, where man and dragon are combined in one way or another were from this point on their destinies are fused.

( _ **The Queen**_ )

( _The one born to rule over dragons_ )

The fire, the smoke, both surrounds me but they do not hurt me for I am a dragon and fire does not hurt us nor does anything that comes from fire.

As I sit here in this burning pyre in which the corpse of the man I love and the witch that lied to me rest and burns, I hear them, the eggs, they crack and hatch and out springs what was once extinct in this world, the very things that my family have almost worshiped since our family line began, Dragons, My dragons.

As they crawl around me and the fire dies down, I stand, and realise this is not the desert were we were camped and were the pyre was made, no it was some were else entirely.

( _ **The Death God**_ )

( _The soldier wielding the weapon that is a dragon's soul_ )

"No … no no no no no no, God Damn it, Aaaaiiiizzzeeennnnn" I scream at him.

He tricked me again, god damn it, this time he made me hurt her, she doesn't need to be hurt anymore and you just keep making it worse, Just die already.

Those were words i thought even in my near mindless rage as I charged at him intending to cut him down, subconsciously I knew I couldn't do it but I need to try I needed to get back at the bastard for causing some much pain to everyone I knew and cared about.

I was about have way to him when I felt it, his Zanpakuto cutting through my flesh, in a single strike he had removed my left arm and leg from my body in quick brutal fashion.

I started to fall in complete shock and so riddled with pain that I didn't notice something until I hit a cloud, it was night time and the battlefield and everyone on it had vanished, and the ground was a lot further a way than it should be.

It was this realisation that made me snap out of my shock and almost immediately I instinctively try to use my reiatsu to stop my fall, and nothing happens, I keep falling.

I start to panic as I realise I can barely feel my reiatsu or Hyōrinmaru and that to my shock while my arm and leg was gone there was no wound, just smooth flesh in that moment I realised that I had very little chance in surviving so in that moment I did the only thing I could do, scream.

( _ **The Huntress**_ )

( _The guardian born with a dragon's instincts_ )

The destruction in the courtyard is catastrophic, there are Grimm everywhere and the white fang is causing so much trouble and I still can't find Blake.

Suddenly I hear a cry of pain, I look in to one of the academy's ruined buildings and I see this masked red headed creep pulling his sword out of Blake's gut.

I scream at him to get away from her, as he calmly slides his sword it sheath as if he hadn't just stabbed one of my friends, then over the fires of the surrounding buildings I hear her beg me to leave, as if she believes I can't beat him, as if he strong enough to hurt me.

That along with her injury and all of the other things I have had to deal with this week like being called insane or dangerous, I explode into a rage and launch myself at him intending to use Ember Celica to punch a hole clean through his head.

But about mid-way through clearing the distance to him, he draws his sword and if weren't for the fact that I was in my enrage empowered state along with the fact my little sister was a quite literal speed demon, he would have cut through me faster than I could react, but that wasn't the case.

i change the direction of my punch as he swings at me and I meet it blade with a head on punch, in that Instinet 2 things happen, I feel an unholy level of pain through the entirety of my right arm as if a thousand burning hot knives was slicing my arm and an incredible explosion of red and yellow leaves me near blinded and launches be backwards.

As I bounce back, I hit something which I at first thought was a wall but instead turned out to be a tree as when I open my eyes I realised a wasn't at beacon anymore and with that thought in mind, I passed out.

( _ **The Dragon Raised**_ )

( _The Mage raised by dragon fire_ )

(Alright I'm going to be up front with you I actually don't know much about the fairy tail timeline and franchise other than the fact Natsu is a baddass fire dragon slayer that was raised by a dragon, has incredible motion sickness and him and his friends use the magic of friendship to beat his foes. As such any one with intensive knowledge of fairy tail find a unique group fight with natsu and co were it wouldn't be that unlikely that he would get hit by an attack that would throw him in to another world preferably while trying to save a friend from said attack. Ok good. As such write this section as you please.)

( _ **The Human Souled**_ )

( _Draconian in body, Human in soul, Equestrian in mind_ )

I always was different, far too different to really be a dragon or a pony, which is funny because despite my wants to fit in with both, I have always felt like I was nether, like I was something else entirely.

This thought was reinforced the minute I grabbed the bloodstone sceptre, because as soon as I touched the sceptre I felt it, I felt as if I was being judged for my worth, as if the sceptre was trying to determine if I was worthy of being called the dragon lord.

The thing with that was is that knew I wasn't and that Ember was much more fitting to be dragon lord then me. So I was surprised when I felt it determine that, I was worth more than being dragon lord and that the difference between me and the rest of my kind, was going to make me stronger than any dragon before for me, but the sceptre must have realised though that for me to become that great I would have to grow up in a way that neither Equestria or the dragon lands could provide.

So it decided to give me a choice, stay and grow slowly and never reach my full potential or leave to a place where I will, I asked a single question in response, will I be able to return home?

The answer it gave me was all I needed to accept leaving, that as soon as the sceptre decided I had reached my full potential and that all my business in the world I would go to was finished, I would be able to return to this exact moment.

And In a flash of red light, I was gone, to a new adventure.

(Narrator)

These moments in time were our five young dragons begin an incredible new adventure, and it is up to you to decide how it goes.

( _ **The Challenge Outline**_ )

Now on to the actual challenge requirements and outline.

 **Characters:**

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach)

Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones)

Spike The Dragon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

As it stand you must have a minimum of two of the presented characters in your story as the main characters. This means you can have any combination of the five characters to base the story around be it two of them, to all of them, it matters not to me.

 **World:**

As shown in the above attempt at a story, the characters during essential moments of their lives are dragged into a new world by some powerful force and split up, there are a vast amount of worlds you can take them to, so as a single foundation for the world selection the characters must be dragged to a world involving in some way or form dragons, yeah I known I'm going all in on the dragon thing aren't I. Anyway below is some suggested worlds that you could use and yes you may drag the characters into the worlds of the other characters.

RWBY

Fairy Tail

Game of Thrones

Bleach

MLP:FIM

Elder Scrolls/Skyrim

Harry Potter

Final Fantasy (any of their worlds but 15 … I don't like 15)

High School DxD

Yugioh

Pokémon

Digimon

Mortal Kombat

Borderlands

Dark souls 1 or 2, preferably 1

No Dragon Ball… just no, ok

Any worlds I might be forgetting let me now if there are others I missed.

 **Power Limitations or boosts:**

Power limitation and boosts are in place as a way to balance out the character in whatever world they arrive in as to make them strong enough to survive in this new world or to make it so there not OP as all hell and make the story boring by blowing passed all challenges.

 **Story and conflict:**

You should over the course of the story make sure the have a suitable amount of challenges and conflict in order to drive the story onward and these conflicts can include:

The conflict of whatever world they arrive in

Their own pursuits to get home

The pursuit to get better

Making friends

Blending in

The relationships and conflicts with the other characters

Dealing With Mortal Enemies

Perhaps dealing with a unkown evil that is manipulating them

And other conflicts that you can come up with.

Those are just generic ones of the top of my head but the ones I write next are personalised for the characters, dealing with mortal enemies thing is pretty much limited to Yang as per how she arrived in my writing you can drag Adam Taurus in to the story also to act as an enemy, also it is up to you what happens with Yang's arm after her clash with Adam. Toshiro should also be crippled from the beginning, also dealing with that the possible limitation of his Zanpakuto. Dany should have to deal with her dragons along with the fact she is in a world in which she knows nothing and where nobody knows or cares about her, Natsu Will Probably have to deal with a lot of government problems as its quite obvious he's liable to blow stuff up, Spike will have to journey through a place where he is radically different and will probably be discriminated against, along with his quest for growth. Heck you can even have the characters never meet each other until a certain point in the story or even have them fight each other and become enemies.

 **Ships:** don't really care as long as their done well.

 **Rating:** up to the author but I would suggest the higher ratings for of course violence.

 **Author's story from here:** once this challenge has been accepted it all into the writers hands how the story turns out and heck if you want you can change some of the things in the story as long as you think this challenge has inspired you.

 **Finally I would like to make the request that any that accept this challenge must try to at least make the story over 40,000 words and I think that's all.**

 **Confused Identity signing out**


End file.
